timboxfandomcom-20200214-history
MUMAK!!! MUMAK!!!
Title: MUMAK!!! MUMAK!!! Uploaded: July 10th, 2008 Length: 7:57 Description: Just me watching the Mumakil Battle from Lord of the Rings. Summary Timbox shows footage from Lord of the Rings: Return fo the King, focusing on the large elephant-like Mumakils. He gets noticably more excited as multiple Mumakils appear, and laughs at every attack by the soldiers. Halfway through the video, Timbox's mother, Sue McKenzie, walks in and tells him to take his medications. After this, Timbox repeatedly starts and stops the video, seemingly a bit embarassed, before finishing with a part of the battle involving Legolas. Transcript opens with Timbox in a very dimly-lit room, barely visible Timbox: ''(voice cracking, switching back and forth between shouting and whispering)'' Hi everybody! You'd better watch out for those Mumaks! Yeah! You better watch out for Mumak! The *indistinct* are coming to kick your ass, yeah yeah yeah yeah...Let's see the indistinct, okay? Mmhmmhmmhmm... rotates around, briefly glancing over his lamp and shelves, before settling down in front of his computer screen Timbox: Let me see, do do doooo.... lifts up to the computer, showing a still image from Lord of the Rings on a copy of Windows Media Player Timbox: (sighs) Yeah...You go...ke...UNCLE Feldon! camera starts shaking spastically NAH! fingers start creeping from the bottom of the screen, before the camera is ultimately set down again Yeah...You go, Uncle Feldon... sound from the computer is heard, and the camera is held up to the screen once again as footage of the Mumaki battle from Return of the King plays with the camera rapidly shaking, zooming in and out wildly. 15 seconds later, a soldier blows a trumpet to signal the oncoming army. Timbox: YEAH, MUMAK!!! MUMAK!!! MUMAK!!! 15 seconds pass, and a character begins shouting to "withdraw the line! withdraw the line!" '' '''Timbox:' Okay. as a Mumaki begins to roar, Timbox sets down his camera and pauses the video. '' '''Timbox:' (panting) Yeah...Mmmmm... is picked up once again, held up to Timbox's barely visible face '' '''Timbox:' You'd better watch out, you wrong guys...Cause the Mumakil's gonna kick your ass! Yeah... is set down with a loud thud, focused on an unknown white object '' '''Timbox:' Do do do do do... camera shifts over; another loud noise is hear, and the camera resumes its position watching the footage on his computer. The first thing shown is a herd of Mumakils '' '''Timbox:' MUMAK!!! MUMAK!!! ATTACKA taka taka tak! continues on as Mumaki toss soldiers around and begin trampling people '' '''Timbox:' Uh-oh! one character rides up to a Mumakil and aims to throw a spear '' '''Timbox:' Huh! Hit them, huh! spear is thrown and stabs a man riding the Mumakil '' '''Timbox:' (camera shakes back and forth) AH hahahahaha! Hehahahah ahahahaha... Mumakils trip over one by one '' '''Timbox:' Boom! Ahuhehu hah hah hah hah heheheh! Mumaki falls over on its back, and people around it begin collapsing '' '''Timbox:' Uhuh- ahuhu! Ahahahaha hahahahaha! [After a bit more of the battle, Timbox lowers the camera and pauses the video; Timbox's mother has entered the room.} '' '''Sue McKenzie:' Okay, take your medicine. throat You've got your antibiotics... Timbox: Mmhmm. Sue McKenzie: And all your other medicine, okay? And drink that whole cup of water. You don't have to drink it all right now, but... is picked up and set down again '' '''Timbox:' Sorry. Sue McKenzie: Okay. door closes, and Timbox starts up the film, but leaves the camera set down for a few seconds before pausing the film again. '' '''Timbox:' Sorry. movie is once again unpaused before the camera is picked up. A split second later, he drops the camera and is forced to pause once more. '' '''Timbox: '(verbally distraught) S-S-S...S-S-S-Sorry! from the film is heard again, but stops abruptly. '' '''Timbox:' Duh duh duh duh da da.... the film is paused and unpaused in loud blasts of noise. Half a minute of this goes by before Timbox picks up the camera, focusing it on himself again. '' '''Timbox:' Resh...Shorry ebrey...Uh...Sorry for the inconvenience, I have to take my meds. Okay? Okay, here... whips back to the computer screen and is set down. Barely a second later, Timbox has the camera focused on him again '' '''Timbox:' Anyways! Here's LEGOLAS versus MUMAK! Yeah! is set down, and then picked up, focusing on the rest of the film footage. As Legolas swings across the side of a Mumaki, Timbox makes a bunch of excited noises. Then, Legolas starts to cut into the side of the Mumakil and it collapses '' '''Timbox:' Yeah, cut them, ruru! Hehehehehe...GO BYE-BYE, MISTER HARROD! Kick that Mumak in the ass! Gimli shouts "That still only counts as one!", the camera is set back down. '' '''Timbox:' Okay. film is shut off, and the camera is picked up one more time, focusing back on Timbox '' '''Timbox: '(making excited noises) Beware these fantastic m-m-m...uh, des, uh, are these elephants cool? Yeah they are. Anyway... (mutters something) Uh, anyway, good luck with those Mumakils! Okay, bye! shuts off Category:Youtube Category:Videos Category:Bobtherbuf Videos